An interior of a vehicle, such as an automobile, may include various devices for absorbing energy from an occupant of the vehicle during an impact of the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may include one or more airbags supported by a seat, a steering wheel, and/or an instrument panel. During an impact, the airbags may be deployed to absorb energy from the occupant.